


The Fine Art of Mellowing Out

by wowbright



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Challenge 2013, Crochet, Episode: s05e07 Puppet Master, Gen, Marijuana, decoupage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <a href="http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/post/68664607255">Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</a> prompt for today is “Artist.” So oops I wrote a Blaine-Brett friendship drabble with no Kurt in sight. <strong>Warnings:</strong> Vague marijuana references because Brett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art of Mellowing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a picture of Brett's [bong cozy](http://lishashisha.tumblr.com/post/68743934896).

The day after Blaine gives each of his puppets to their respective likenesses, he notices Brett frowning next to him in arts & crafts class.

Brett could be frowning with concentration. After all, it looks like he’s almost finished his crocheting his [bong cozy](http://lishashisha.tumblr.com/post/68743934896), and binding off is always the hardest part.

But Blaine’s never seen Brett concentrate before, so he kind of doubts that’s it.

“Are you okay?” Blaine says.

Brett looks up slowly. He does everything kind of slowly. Blaine wishes he could learn to do things more slowly, too – not get all obsessed and rushed with things all the time (staying up all night to speedily sew 14 hand puppets in one go being only the most recent example).

“Huh?” Brett says.

“Are you okay?” Blaine says again. “You look like you might be feeling a little down.”

Brett shrugs. “I really wanna learn how to decoupage my bong. I’ve been collecting Bob Marley pictures for like the last three months. But Miss Alfano won’t teach me.”

“Oh,” Blaine says. That one’s easy to solve. “I know how to decoupage. Maybe I could show you how to do it. Like, during lunch sometime?”

Brett wrinkles his eyebrows. “I get stoned during lunch.”

“Okay then. After school?”

“I usually get stoned then, too.”

“Yeah, but once you’re stoned, you need something to keep you busy, right?”

“I guess.”

And that’s how Blaine ends up going over to Brett’s house twice a week to teach him the fine art of decoupage, and to study the fine art of mellowing out.


End file.
